Legally Blind
by parkingspaces
Summary: There is a lot more than what meets the naked eye. Ino knew it was permanent. Their newfound friendship might turn into a hope which springs eternal. NejixIno
1. Chapter 1

_This chapter was saved and beta-ed by mionethekneazle. Thank you for bothering to read and edit this...thing. _

**Disclaimer: **I can't think of anything witty and original to say so I'm going to go for the classic. Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.

-

The night was dark and the trees were quiet. No crickets could be heard, no drop splattered; yet the moon rose to its entire being, its rays raining down upon those in the world. All was peaceful. The hum, the scent and feel of war which used to threaten people's senses and was the only thing plaguing their thoughts, their will and their dreams at night; it was gone. The war was gone. War. The word seemed so easy to say, yet hard on the eye. War was what caused mortals their untimely deaths and immortals their names.

The war had ended over three years ago. And Hyuuga Neji was one of its glorified heroes. Along with most of the Rookie Nine. They were all quite gifted, even he had to admit that.

And their gifts were used--constantly. It had been less than a week since his last mission. By the gods, it was only three days ago. And here was a little chuunin, informing him that the Hokage was calling for him. Again. In the middle of the night, no less!

He knocked on the office door, requesting permission to enter.

"Come in," he heard her beckon in an almost drawling voice. It seems that the Hokage had been drinking.

Neji stepped into the room. As he did, he could see Tsunade sobering up a bit, "Oh, good. You're here. Quickly, then."

She motioned for him to sit down, and he did. Or would've, if someone hadn't crashed into him first.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I didn't notice you there."

He stared at her, noting the familiar face.

"Ino-san!" A man quickly rushed inside to help her up. Inquiring in panic, as would a doting mother upon her three-year-old after tripping, "Are you alright? Are you hurt in any way?"

After the girl assured him that she was fine, the man quickly turned to glare at him. "I swear if Yamanaka-san got hurt--"

"Hateshi-kun." She said, her voice firm and final. With that, the threat remained empty.

_Yamanaka Ino? Ah yes, the former head of AID__._

Tsunade then cleared her throat, announcing and implying that they were in _her_ presence taking up _her_ valuable time.

"Sorry," the girl said to Tsunade--clearly not, "I'm a bit clouded right now, just coming back from a mission this afternoon."

Apparently, Neji wasn't the only one being deprived of a well-deserved break.

"Anyway," the Hokage cleared her throat once again, "I will be sending you three to our camp in Namigakure."

Tsunade's fingers trailed over the wood grain on her desk, as she looked at Neji, "Yamanaka Ino will handle reconnaissance and will serve as your back up."

His brows furrowed in slight confusion. _She's for recon? _Now he was definitely curious. Arrogance aside, what ability could she possibly have that could possibly beat his Byakugan in reconnaissance?

After everything was done and over with, Tsunade slumped back to her seat, "Is that clear?"

He gave a curt nod. Even when she was drunk, Neji trusted the Hokage's decision.

The two beside him gave their approvals as well, most probably wanting to go home as early as possible.

"Good. You leave at dawn," she yawned, placing her feet on top of her desk, "You three are dismissed. Do you need Shizune to lead you out?"

Neji shook his head. "Thank you, but I think I will manage."

"Same here," the Hokage laughed. "I have someone to do that already."

When Tsunade replied with a short laugh, Neji had a feeling that there was a joke he didn't get. Not that it would've made a difference in his reaction or lack thereof.

--

The way back was as silent as the night was a few hours ago. None of them spoke a word, until of course, right now. Even after ten years, Yamanaka was never one to keep the sanctity of silence.

"You know," Yamanaka trailed off, not turning her head. "We haven't introduced ourselves, have we?"

"Ah, true," he replied. Personally, Neji didn't like ceremonies like this nor did he deem it necessary. They fought together during the war, after all. Still, courtesy is necessary even among peers.

"This man beside me is Tooru Hateshi," The man gave him a look, polite yet hostile. He obviously knew how to nurse a grudge--even if the direction was a little off.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino," she held out her hand.

This was normal. Holding out one's hand is a very common form of greeting. Respectful, yet casual. If only she wasn't directing it at a lamp post.

"Hyuuga Neji." Nonetheless, he took it and shook her hand. "Looking forward to working with you, Yamanaka-san."

She held her breath and quickly pulled back her hand in surprise. "Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yes?" His left eyebrow rose.

"Oh my God, it's been a while!" She grinned at him. "I heard you've been doing well."

He said nothing. Neji merely stared at her doing--something. It was as if her hand was searching or trying to reach for something.

Suddenly, he felt his arm being led to Yamanaka's hands. He gave Tooru an inquiring look.

"Here, Ino-san." Was the only response he received.

"Ah, there you are," she smiled once again, her hands trailing over his. When she reached his shoulder, she proceeded to pat him. Man, this girl was strong. "You've gotten taller, haven't you?"

Already getting slightly uncomfortable, he pulled back his arm and slowly moved to the side. "Yamanaka-san?"

"Heh," She grunted. "This is embarrassing. When the old hag told me I was going to work with a reputable jounin, I didn't know that it was going to be you. Not that you're not a well known nin yourself but, you know."

Again, Yamanaka wasn't looking at anyone in particular. She looked as if she was talking to someone invisible or to a wall. Any man with a ittle common sense would be able to figure out that she was talking to him, but why she kept refusing to face him was beyond his comprehension.

_She couldn't possibly be._ But that would explain the crashing into him and her conversations with inanimate objects.

She was looking at the spot he was earlier. Neji's stare hardened, daring her to look at him. She didn't. He waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink.

"Neji-kun?"

Neji turned to Tooru, as if to ask for confirmation. Realization dawned.

Yamanaka Ino was blind.

--

_1 ANBU Intelligence Division--AID_

**Author's Note:** Confession time. I don't know shit about Naruto. I've only seen one episode for like, ever. At my friend's continuous coaxing, I had been forced to read an Ino/Neji fic. It's "Coming to Terms" by Amwong88. It's really amazing. I mean, _I_ fell in love with the story/characters/everything. And I'm a stranger to the fandom.

Well, I know Ino a liiittle bit because the one episode I watched ever was the one about her match with the girl with pink hair. That episode gave quite a flashback. Well, that pretty much covers my first-hand Naruto knowledge. Everything else, I got from the wikipedia/narutopedia. And from reading other Neji/Ino fanfics--which are surprisingly few.

So butcher me now. All ye who take pleasure in mocking n0obs like me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be out shopping right now. 3

Over and over and over and over within Tooru's floating awareness, the image rolled.

When dawn touched Tooru's window sill with yellow light, he sensed it through closed eyelids, opened them, hearing then the renewed bustle and hurry in the Yamanaka compound; seeing the familiar patterned beams of his bedroom ceiling.

The hall door opened and Ino-san peered, hair like shaded gold held with the forehead protector at the back, her oval face emotionless and lavander eyes staring solemnly at him. No. It was neither emotionless nor solemn. It was,

Wait. Lavander?

Suddenly, it became dark. What he thought was the sunlight were woods burning silently and his ceiling turned into the rocky surface of the cave. And it wasn't Ino-san, it was that semi-mute ninja, Hyuuga.

Ino-san!

He bolted up, his head searching frantically for the blonde.

"You're awake," Hyuuga stated blankly.

_I sure hope so. It would be terribly disappointing if you start appearing in my dreams._

"Yes." He felt his blood rushing back and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She's right beside the fire, sleeping peacefully. It wasn't real. Hopefully, it stays just a dream.

Hyuuga turned and went back to stand guard at the entrance of the tiny cavern they found a few hours ago.

Tooru studied the tallness of him, saw the hint of the tension his shoulders. Most would've missed the feeling of uneasiness, but he proudly has a knack for it--in the minutiae of observation. "Would you like to switch?"

"No." He replied with finality. "Get some rest."

He chose to remain silent. Not wanting to go back to sleep, he stood up and went to sit beside his supposed leader.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To stay awake." He emerged with a stubborn slowness. Wariness veiled his eyes when he glanced at Hyuuga.

Hyuuga nodded once, as if giving him permission to sit. The silence was deafening, lasted for a good ten minutes or so. A personal record for Hateshi Tooru. But as much as he'd love to bond with pretty boy here, Tooru figured that the man was not much of a conversationalist—nor would he know what to talk about right now. The images are still racing inside his head.

"Do you dream every night?" He found himself asking Hyuuga.

"No."

"Good for you, I guess." Tooru sighed. "I can remember all of them. But the dreams that are worth remembering, they're very unpleasant."

"How do you distinguish then?"

"I just know."

Hyuuga glanced at Ino-san and then shifted his attention back outside.

Tooru closed his eyes. "Those dreams worth remembering," he trailed off. "They usually happen. Right to the exact dot. It puts a stamp of strangeness in me, you know?"

"Stamp of strangeness," His senior breathed, and again he shot a glance at Ino-san, and once again returned his attention to him. "Precognition."

He laughed, trying to ease the awkward situation a bit. "It's a gift, actually. I think it's mostly the reason that old bag is letting me run around with Ino-san."

"I believe the reason for that is so you could cater to her every whim."

"Which are surprisingly many, I tell you." He laughed.

-

Neji woke up, and he was not pleased. His team was incomplete. The first thing he saw was Yamanaka's little puppy grinning at him like he was some sort of idiot. And amusing how one should mention Yamanaka, that woman was missing.

"Ino-san went ahead." Tooru stated as if that explained everything.

Well, it didn't. And Neji was just getting less and less pleased by the second. "And?"

The man in front of him merely gave him a shrug unaware of the slight anger boiling within Neji. After all, the Hyuuga was not known for his temper. "Ino-san said to let you rest for awhile. She said she's going to meet with us in a few."

Even during his time as a genin, he was never fond of working in groups. This was a perfect example of why. Forcing himself to contain his annoyance, he dared to ask another question "Well? Did she say when and where?"

"Nope."

Silence passed. Neji waited for him to say something more, but it seems that's all he would ever get from this man. He silently wondered if he was always this ambiguous or if he was doing this on purpose to further piss him off.

If it was the latter, well, it sure is working like a charm.

Sure, he had to admit, it irked him that they planned and decided by themselves. But what unnerved him even more was the fact that this man in front of him allowed a blind girl travel all the way to Namigakure. Alone. Said blind girl was supposedly someone Tooru should be protecting. And here he was, acting as if it was nothing.

Can't that woman fathom that he is the assigned leader here?

Neji could see a headache coming.

Nara, I can finally sympathize with you.

"Ino-san can handle herself," Tooru assured him. "She was already blind when she became a jounin, you know."

After a split second of feeling something that had any semblance to relaxation, he heard a tortured scream. With one look, they both sprinted up north.

If anything happened that could compromise their initial plan, Yamanaka Ino and Tooru Hateshi would answer personally to his Gentle Fist.

By the gods, he was a precog. Neji would think that Tooru would've seen this coming.

--

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the super late update! Was towlly MIA. Forgive me! I'll try to be good now. Am truly sorry. Guess I'd better read up on my Naruto again. Lol.

Silver Destiny, sorry I couldn't reply to you last year. I just opened my email a few hours ago. College had my hands tied. I really am sorry. :c


End file.
